User blog:JKGame/Light Yagami vs Wallflower Blush: My Little Rap Battles Season 2
Welcome back finally to a brand-new installment of My Little Rap Battles Season 2. This is a bit of an odd choice to start with and an odd matchup in general, I know. But I had this idea in my head for quite a while now, and I figured I should get this one out of the way. Let's get started with the return of MLRB! "Main protagonist and mass murderer from the popular anime Death Note, Light Yagami, and the main antagonist of the Equestria Girls special Forgotten Friendship, Wallflower Blush, duke it out in a battle of high school students who discover a magical artifact and uses it to the point that they go down a dark path due to frequent uses of it." Credit to Leandro for that sweet, sweet cover! Oh, and the new ERB was great! I will admit though that with the writing, I’ve seen better in fanmade versions of the matchup, but ERB’s is still a good rendition of it, and I absolutely love the visuals, especially in Wolverine’s second verse. Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! 'Light Yagami:' Who's there? Oh, excuse me. I didn't notice you there. I was just here wondering how some high school girl against Kira is even remotely fair. As you can see, I'm a prodigy, embodying everything that you wished to be You must be jealous of my fame. Look at you, you're looking green! I bested even the best detectives! What makes you think you can leave me beat? You prove that there are no Perks of Being a Wallflower! You must feel awkward just from facing me! I've got far more important works to carry out! I have no time for lessons of friendship! When it comes your show's fanbase, I've seen less salt from bags of potato chips! While I'm using the gift I received to rid injustice day by day You merely use your gift to rid memories of every little mistake you make! I'm a god, earned the name "Kira"! While "Best Gardener" is the best title you've got! And from looking at your fate in your special, it's ironic Hasbro put you back to square one! 'Wallflower Blush:' I don't like confrontation, so let's just make this quick. I'm only looking green 'cause your mass genocides make me sick! Everyone may love you now, but it's just that what they can't see Is that their god's a fraud who killed innocents and tore apart his own family! Your biggest rival was some sleep-deprived emo with Pinkie's eating habits If you want evidence of who's truly better, just look at both of our contents on Netflix! I misused the Memory Stone, but never to your extreme! Grew an ego bigger than Trixie's. Now that's saying something! You talk big about your achievements, from acing tests to taking over the Task Force Yet somehow the best thing you've got was a mere cameo in Jump Force! I'd rather be Invisible than be remembered as a villain, unlike what happened to this douche! You're the new Biggest Meanie! I'll just tell you this, Light: I hate you! 'Light Yagami:' I'm not affected by your childish insults, you immature disgrace! You blamed Sunset for all your problems when you're the one who made them in the first place! Misa has told me that from her Shinigami eyes It appears your series doesn't have much years left in its life. Plants were your only friends? Wallflower's truly off the wall, I'd say! How about you get those flowers from your garden to go along with your grave? Wallflower Blush, I had a good time, but it looks like I win. For your crimes, I shall write down your name. I'll give you 40 seconds. (Light attempts to write down Wallflower's name in the Death Note, but is interrupted when Wallflower attacks him and snatches the notebook right out of his hands.) 'Wallflower Blush:' You think I'll just stand here and watch as you try and kill me? I expected brighter from a Light, but I guess hubris got the best of Yagami! This time, like Clover I’m Clever, above all your evil endeavors! You took an L in humiliation, with time Deleting all your efforts! Didn't ever occur to you when you had people dropping like flies That over time you've started to become the very thing you despised? Light's out! Your demise is Near! No need to continue rapping! How about this? Let's just...forget this ever happened! (Wallflower pulls out her Memory Stone and uses it to erase Light's memories of this battle ever happening. Confused, Light takes the Death Note back and proceeds to walk away trying to remember what just happened.) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MY LITTLE- (The logo's memories are then taken by the nearby Memory Stone.) -Huh? What? Uhh...RAP BATTLES!!!! Alternate Dark Ending For thos who think the ending's a bit unrealistic, here you go: 'Wallflower Blush:' Light's out! Your demise is Near! No need to continue rapping! How about this? Let's just... (Light starts to laugh maniacally. Wallflower, confused, opens the Death Note to see her name written on it.) 'Wallflower Blush:' No, no, no, no, no, no! *Thud* Outro L is seen in his room hunched over at his desk, watching the rap battle itself, albeit in rather poor quality as it was taken from a security camera. "No doubt about it, Watari, There's definitely something strange going on with that boy. Perhaps with the help of this footage, we'll be one step closer to finding out the true identity of "Kira". Poll Who won? Light Yagami Wallflower Blush Hints for the next battle Expect either one of these 1. This would've been a good Father's Day special. 2. Dumb and Dumber Category:Blog posts